


The Darkness Within

by ZarryFTZouis



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [59]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF, Union J (Band)
Genre: (I MEAN IT), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Grelley Hating, Grinding, Larry Hatred Between Them, Lots of Zouis Friendship, M/M, Mention of Cheating That Never Happens, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/ZarryFTZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is a soon-to-be leader of his clan of jaguars and his best mate, Louis, happens to be a rare Omega mated to a fucking leopard.</p><p>Or set in a mythical forest where jaguars and leopards live in a truce and a tiger tries to ruin that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Darkness Within

_“Slowly, goddammit!”_

Zayn ignores his clan-mate’s call as the Night’s call entrances them both. Louis has been his friend ever since they could walk and, well, this is their patrol.

 _“You put every jaguar’s honour to shame,”_ Zayn rolls his golden eyes, careful not the make them slit. _“I swear, the leopards are pissed because of you, Tomlinson_.”

Zayn rakes his huge black paw at Louis, who dodges it with a small, mental laugh. Zayn gives up on Louis ever being serious and trots deeper into the forest.

The forest is magical, divided into sectors for all the Feline Berserkers. The term originates from the time long ago, before the invention of _civilisations_. Zayn hails from the royal bloodline of jaguars whilst Louis is the close-but-not-actually deputy. For all Zayn knows, Louis’ family has been trying to take his down but somewhere along the way, they became friends.

Somewhere along the _sexual_ way.

Yeah, he gets rutting cycles (since he was like, fourteen) and Louis is more than willing to help out. Zayn kept refusing politely, resorting to wanking but wanking has its limits. His hard cock begs to be buried deep inside his mate’s pliant body and Zayn doesn’t want that.

Why would he let someone, shifter or not, restrict his freedom?

 

Twenty minutes later, then go back to human forms. Zayn and Louis have long gotten used to the nudity part of their lives.

“I can smell your distress,” Louis comments, resting a chaste hand on Zayn’s lower thigh area. “I found my mate not so long ago.”

“Yeah, that blond spotted cloud leopard?” Zayn scoffs contemptuously. His father is still the head of their little clan and the Irish leopards weren’t ever his favourite. “You do realise inter-species breeding won’t be the best idea?”

“You know the old fairy-tale about the mate principle,” Louis reaches for his pockets and produces a cigarette. “Unclaimed you fade away, rejected you die.”

“You don’t die _literally_ ,” Zayn scoffs, swatting at Louis’ fag. “It’s just metaphorical.”

“Well excuse me, Mister Philosophy Minor,” Louis has the cigarette dangling between his thin lips. “But what happened to Mal won’t be forgotten.”

Mal was the deputy to their jaguar clan before Zayn came to be at power, so before he was eighteen, and his mate flat-out rejected him because she was human.

Yes, humans _do_ cause a lot of problems to all the shape-shifters.

“I’d much rather be mated to an ass of a bloke than meet his fate,” Zayn muses, his own cigarette hung between his fingers. “Oh gods, tonight’s the full moon!”

-

“Late as always, Malik,” the warlord, Keith, sniggers without much movement of his facial muscles. “Shagging Tomlinson?”

“He has a mate,” Zayn snarls back, his eyes literally lit up from fury.

“Claws in, children,” their clan leader, Yaser, sounds bored already. “The white jaguars and the leopards are yet to come.”

“Irish clan are here though,” Louis lifts his head and tastes the air. “Mm, earthy.”

“You may have a mate outside our clan, Tomlinson,” the fire in the old cat’s eyes are unforgiving, “but I never gave you the permission to finish the ritual, nor will I ever.”

 _“Oops,”_ Louis giggles with that telepathic link they share. It was an accident, how Louis has fallen into the Hunter’s trap and reached out for Zayn in feeble attempt and their minds were fused in a way. Basically, they can sense each other’s emotions and alertness.

 _Fuck the Fates_ , Zayn growls, the air thicker from the humidity of upcoming spring.

“Ah, greetings, Horan,” Zayn’s father sounds less than pleased to be with the other leader. “Please, we were just about to start.”

“Without me?” A snarl resonates, announcing the arrival of the Payne’s clan of white jaguars. It’s rare for one clan to have a solid colour but the roots of Payne’s bloodline is from Hel.

“I have an announcement,” Niall, that sodding mate of Louis, starts. “As you can _scent_ on me, I’m mated to Louis Tomlinson of Moonlight Jaguars.”

The clan names are only mentioned at the meeting the three clans hold every four full-moon. Blood Leopards and Silverlight Jaguars are the other names of the clans.

“We fucking know that,” Zayn hisses—literally—at the younger leopard.

“And the Fates blessed us with young cubs,” Niall flushes deep shade of red, hiding his face in his small hands. “We hadn’t any witness when we completed but Louis is a rare Omega—”

All hell breaks loose.

“Omega?” Yaser scoffs, first to raise his voice above the calamity. “Please, that’s limited to werewolves, my dear Niall.”

“Louis isn’t exactly a normal jaguar to start with, is he?” The challenge in those crystalline blue eyes are condescending. “I can smell that Ancient Magic in his blood, sir.”

“Bullshit,” Liam, the young leader of his clan, the youngest ever, maybe, intercedes. “How did you two stumble across this?”

“Zayn,” Louis bites his lower lip. “They’ll have Niall’s head at this moment!”

“Um,” Zayn starts brilliantly. “I’ve been studying the folklores and tales of our kind and it’s possible for inter-species mating and that usually comes with _fertility_.”

“That’s none of your business, little kitten,” Bobby, Niall’s father growls low. “He’s my child.”

“ _Fertility_ ,” Zayn re-emphasises, as if that will change anything. “You ignorant old cunts, see my point? Louis is pregnant with cubs from _both_ bloodlines and that means half-jaguar, half-leopard cubs in three to four months. The litter will grow with both powers that come with each species… get it yet?”

“That reminds me,” Liam dismisses their quarrel. “I scented something I am not familiar with. It was a single cat, just about his prime, and he was skirting my borders.”

“A primed cat in your territory?” Zayn speaks without the permission of his father. “Was he… just around the borders or inside the boundaries as well?”

“You scented the same thing, haven’t you, young Malik?” Bob sounds gleeful. _Well, you’re going to be a grandfather_. “Report.”

“Three nights ago, I was on patrol with Louis and Oscar… we scented a single male, maybe not that much older than us, just sniffing about. He was alone, we knew that, but something about his scent was off.”

“I’m afraid our time of silence is over,” Bob starts with a sigh. “It’s not just a random cat, it’s the Executioner.”

“That’s rubbish,” Zayn growls, knowing what the elderly leaders meant by that. “The Executioner can only be summoned by—”

“His possible mate?” Liam inputs. “I’ve heard about that from my father before his retirement and he specifically told me to steer away from that shit.”

“The Executioner isn’t just a cat, he’s from a rare breed of tigers,” Yaser starts. “Yes, tigers do exist in our world but they were hunted down due to their aggressive nature. If you go to Asia, where you were born, Zayn, you can still see shifter-tigers but they will kill you without any remorse.

“The Executioner knows what he’s up against, and he will kill us all one-by-one before he reaches his mate…”

-

“Thanks for not ratting me out,” the young tiger stretches his limbs, rising from his improvised nest. “Ugh, I should’ve stayed in Amazon.”

“You idiot,” Liam scolds his half-brother. “I know that Hel sent you, but do you really have to ruffle our feathers?”

“Feathers are fun to play with,” the tiger shake his messy curls, yawning like a baby kitten. “I know my mate, and our dear _mother_ told me to find him!”

“I don’t even know why we’re half-brothers,” Liam rolls his golden brown eyes. “We’re polar opposites!”

“Be glad we aren’t from the same litter,” the Executioner-to-be extends his huge paw, scraping it against Liam’s shirt. “Aren’t you on a border patrol?”

“I’m the leader of my clan, no one suspects a solo patrol means I’m hiding something,” Liam pushes his brother’s hand away. “Mind telling me who your fated mate is?”

“He’s tall… still half an inch shorter than you… and he has a lot of hatred burning inside of him,” the tiger’s eyes take a silvery-jade hue. “He’s exactly my age in human years, born of the Hunter’s Moon… his best mate is the newfound whatever-the-term-is and he hates me? He knows that I exist, but he doesn’t want a mate… never.”

“Shit.”

-

 _“Bloody foxes!”_ Louis whines as the fox bares its teeth at them, protecting the cubs. _“Why are we on the patrol, you idiot.”_

 _“Hush and claw at her!”_ Zayn orders his best friend.

The forest is full of surprises, and the fox and its young cubs are starting to annoy them. In their animal forms, they don’t have the best equipment to chase the unwanted visitors away; clawing at the strays mean blood on their paws, ergo their hands.

 _“Idiots_ , _”_ the gravelly voice booms from the left side and with one swift move, the foxes are dead.

Zayn curses the moment his eyes land on the magnificent pelt. The black pelt is marked by even darker stripes of black, his fangs bared from the recent kill. His eyes are unusual shade of silver-green and fuck, Zayn can see it _._

_How the fuck am I the mate of the Executioner?_

“Fuck off!” Louis is in his human form again, using magic to cover himself. “Why are you here?”

 _“Can I chase him off so we can have our wicked ways?”_ The tiger purrs, sat on a pile of boulders.

_“Fuck you.”_

“I bloody well can hear—ugh, fuck the kids,” Louis excuses himself, lumbering towards the camp.

 

“Handsome,” the tiger resumes his human form, something Zayn wasn’t expecting. His _mate_ is at least five-eleven and half in height, the messy dark brown curls cascading down his face. The silver-green eyes are still there, less sharp-looking, but still _feline_. The pale red lips are curled into a permanent smirk, inviting Zayn forward. He doesn’t seem too bothered by his nudity, his hands palms-out.

“You want me,” the tiger purrs, his eyes glinting with more mischief than lust. “Oh, my jaguar mate is _so_ fucking hot and wants to fuck me hard!”

“I will not fuck some tiger,” Zayn snarls, the scent of arousal heavy in the air. Shit, why is he in human form? “I have bad blood with your kind.”

“Hm,” the tiger purrs again, his back laid against the sun-baked stone. “Want to finger my arse thinking about you, ngh.”

He does exactly that, those deep green eyes staring into Zayn’s mortified ones, fingers delved deep inside his passage. Zayn can fucking smell the sex hormones oozing from his _mate_ , begging to be touched, begging to be _fucked_.

“Finish me off…” He can’t think _straight_. “Please?”

With a hateful growl, Zayn closes the distance between their lips and devours his mate’s lips. It’s rough and relentless, more lust than anything else. He grips the slender, pale waist, a contrast to his tiger form, and pins that delectable body underneath his, the only thought being _“mine!”_ A piteous mewl escapes from those cherry-red lips, delighting Zayn’s animal self. He growls into the kiss, his fangs closing around the lower lip, before they sink in. the blood-sharing part of the mating process is strictly limited to the actual sex part but Zayn knows nothing about this is normal. Their blood mix and repel, with Zayn grinding their naked erections together. The first orgasm they experience together sets something off in Zayn’s hazed mind.

And fear.

“I will kill you,” Zayn snarls against his mate’s lips. “Take tonight as something you won’t quite forget.”

-

“You were wee bit harsh to your mate,” Louis laughs at the base camp. “I could hear what you were feeling! _Ooh, his dick is so soft, I will make it hard with my mouth. Ooh, he’s a cat like me, wonder if he wants me to groom his ass?_ ”

“Can I please kill you?” Zayn smiles at his best mate. “That was, Keith won’t—”

“I won’t what?”

 _Fucking devil child_ , Zayn growls low, blocking out the telepathic links _. Of course that bastard returns from his post right_ now _._

“Kill yourself for not fulfilling my orders,” Zayn growls at the lower-status jaguar. “You don’t know for sure the leopards are keeping their words with the respected borders.”

“I scented something unusual, sir,” Keith sounds reproachful, not unkind. “He was something I’ve never confronted before.”

“The Executioner won’t stop until he has what he wants,” Zayn tells what his intuition is telling him. “He wants his fated mate.”

“You know the poor bird?” The way Keith looks at the young deputy is challenging. “Would you risk it all?”

“You’re risking your life by saying all this,” Louis hisses, holding the young cub by his scruff. “Scram back to your mummy and let the real warriors handle this.”

“You are no true warrior,” Keith spits out, his eyes glowing feline shade of yellow. “You have a fucking mate that’s not a jaguar like us, much less procreate a pure line!”

“Enough!” Zayn roars with the authority echoing in the forest. “I commanded both of you to act civil last month and you two are tearing each other again. Louis,” Zayn glares at his best friend. “You are to live with the leopards until you have the litter, got it? I already sent the words to Horan and they accepted it.”

“You can’t get rid of me!” Louis sounds horrified. Heck, Zayn himself hasn’t been to the other’s territories. “You’re exiling me!”

“The kits will be strong by their father’s side,” Zayn reasons, beckoning at Keith to dismiss him. “They will welcome you as their valued family member until you have given birth. The ones with base form of leopards can stay with Niall and other with you.”

“I’m just a liability,” Louis doesn’t sound like his usual cheerful self. “I get it, you can’t have a pregnant deputy.”

“Not all Omegas survive their childhoods, never mind male ones,” Zayn whispers low, wanting to convince Louis of his importance. “If you want to stay here, I have to let the others know about the tiger, you don’t want that.”

“The tiger is your mate,” Louis nods to himself. “You can feel that deep within your soul.”

“The mate principle can’t be ignored,” Zayn urges. “By sending you away, I get rid of one scent that smells like two mates and they’ll assume your scent got rubbed off of me.”

“Smart,” Louis dares to ruffle Zayn’s sadly unmade hair. “So when will you claim the tiger?”

“Hopefully never,” Zayn growls into Louis’ ear, sending the vibrations in the air. “You know the last time anyone tried to tame the Executioner.”

“Um, you mean when the girl got ripped into _shreds_ just because she refused to mate with that monster in that incarnation?” Louis shudders dramatically. “Yeah, I do remember the girl was few decades older than you.”

“In human years, not shifters’,” Zayn points out. “My point is, I can’t resist the fucking bond all the time and sooner or later, the tiger will come to me personally and try to mate me.”

“And?”

“And I use that heat of moment to trap him here.”

-

“Zayn is a smart lad,” Liam tells his half-brother. “He knows the risks of finishing the damned ritual with you.”

“Are you his spokesperson now?” The tiger snarls mockingly. “I know he wants me—just look at my gorgeous curls.”

“I see his vanity isn’t up for sale,” Liam rolls his eyes. “Be careful, baby brother, Zayn isn’t going to submit to you without a fight.”

“Oh, I’m the rare Executioner who happens to be an Omega, I’ll be doing all the submission,” the tiger winks at his half-brother. “Tell me why our mother favours you again?”

“Maybe because you’re a reckless idiot,” Liam rolls his eyes. “Like I said, be careful.”

“Oh brother,” the tiger’s eyes shine like moonlit sky—silver with aurora-green. “You know nothing yet.”

-

“Accompanying me can’t possibly be on your to-do list,” Louis protests, his hand on his slightly bulged stomach.

It’s been a month since Louis announced his pregnancy and Zayn thought it was a perfect time to take Louis to the leopard’s part of the forest. In his sleek black jaguar form, his senses are heightened, and his neck fur is rising from Louis’ constant whining.

“Are my claws too short?” Louis fusses, making Zayn want to knock some senses into his thick head. “Oh my gods, that’s why Niall didn’t want me earlier, my claws are horrible.”

 _“You dramatic arse,”_ Zayn growls telepathically.

“I have full support from—hi Niall!” Louis beams at his lover, his hand dropping from his belly to hug the shorter lad. “Zayn here is being a meanie-pants! He just growls at me whenever I say something!”

“My beautiful mate and kittens,” Niall nuzzles his nose along Louis’ neck, no doubt sniffing the mating mark.

 _Ugh_ , Zayn leaps away from the clearing, the need to run and get rid of the unnecessary thoughts heavy in his alerts.

 _“Fancy seeing you here, Zayn,”_ the voice is too familiar, too soon for Zayn. _“Care to let me join for a run?”_

 _“This time I’m not backing down_ ,” Zayn snarls before launching into the air, the currents in favour as he lands on top of the black tiger. His mate is stronger than him, he knows that, but he’s a seasoned warrior in physical combat. He growls as he scores his claws down that lustrous pelt, blood seeping through the angry marks. Zayn bites into the neck of the tiger and notices that his mate isn’t even defending himself.

Like he submitted himself to whatever Zayn wants to do.

 _“Oh my gods,”_ Zayn drops his maw with the realisation. _“You’re not just an Executioner of the Goddess.”_

 _“Don’t say it,”_ the wounds Zayn scraped on his mate heals before his eyes. _“Please… only my brother knows.”_

 _“An Omega,”_ Zayn is more the triumphant, he’s gleeful. _“You are not just my mate, you can also bear my children.”_

 _“I’m going to leave… for good,”_ the tiger looks wounded when he says that… did Zayn do that to his mate? _“I’m nothing but an object of desire to you, aren’t I?”_

Zayn goes back to his human form, not minding the nudity.

“You stupid, _stupid_ cat,” Zayn snarls, the expression he likes using the most. “I thought you knew my intention of becoming your mate because I do want to love you.”

“Love?” The transformation between the forms of a tiger and human is breath-taking to Zayn; both are equally majestic. “I don’t do love, darling.”

“Let me love you the way it’s supposed to be,” the proximity of their beating hearts make the desire rise. “Let me love you.”

“I can’t, Liam will have my head,” the tiger bows his head in shame. “I don’t like being half-tiger, half-god!”

“You’re the lost child of Hel,” Zayn curses under his breath. Just his luck! “How long have you known?”

“I’m not lost to her, trust me,” the green eyed feline creature scoffs. “Only thing lost is my magic.”

“Your magic as a shifter or your magic as the Executioner?” Zayn’s heard of the fairy-tales of the Executioner, how he once was an all-powerful god who was feared by all. Eventually, Loki, that cunning one, uses his magical thorn to trap him under the Earth, his powers concreted. Aeons later, his successors tried in vain to get back to the full glory but nothing happened.

“You’re my mate,” the tiger walks towards him, the only mark on his perfect porcelain skin the tattoo of a rearing tiger on his left shoulder to his forearm. “You support me no matter what I do.”

“I’m not a Child of God,” Zayn inhales the heady scent of his mate, the desire being the foremost scent. “But I can protect you.”

“My fierce warrior,” the tiger literally purrs, his eyes changing to that rich green hue. “Will you let me tell you my name?”

“Please.”

“In time,” Zayn can feel the playful poke of his mate’s claw on his abdomen. “In time, you’ll have my everything.”

“For now,” Zayn holds onto the tiger’s lean waist, crowding him into the gnarled tree. “I’ll take you _my_ way.”

-

Harry is truly scared his mate got rabies. It’s not often a shifter gets rabies but it’s not a seldom factor either.

“Zayn?” His green eyes widen a certain degree. “Have you gone mad?”

“You _drive_ me mad,” the incisors are lengthened, which can’t be a good sign for either one of them. “Do you know how you smell like to me?” The jaguar leans forward, a handful of Harry’s curls caught in his fingers. “So sweet and intoxicating.”

“Love drunk,” Harry mewls out, feeling like a kit again. “Your hormones are overdrive from lack of me.”

“I’ve been waiting for you all my life, Harry,” the amber eyes burn with sincerity. “All my life, I was wondering who my mate was and now I have you.”

“I—” Harry stutters, his heart lurched into his throat. “I never told you my name.”

“I can hear your thoughts,” Zayn growls, the only type of sound Zayn makes around Harry. “My precious little tiger.”

A low purr, that’s what it was. Cats show affection by purring for their loved ones and possessions and the way Zayn purrs? It’s both.

“All for me,” the lack of clothes between them strikes Harry’s thoughts like a wildfire. “So pretty, my little tiger.”

“I’m not your little—”

“My love,” Zayn coos, a large tanned hand closing around Harry’s aching cock. “I told you, _you’re mine_.”

The possessive growl echoes in the forest, no doubt heard by everyone inhibiting it.

“You’re _mine_ ,” Zayn repeats as if that’s the only word he can muster. “Let me show you, baby.”

 

Zayn is licking every part of Harry—that’s the only way of describing what Zayn’s talented tongue is doing. Feline creatures, big or small, groom each other to show respect and love (Harry remembers the last time Liam complained about getting black fur-ball in his mouth for a little brotherly bonding time) and Zayn’s tongue is rough in its wake. Of course, they’re in fully human form so it’s highly sexual right now. Human or not, Zayn’s tongue is rough and sharp like a cat’s, garnering a low purr from Harry as it laps against Harry’s sensitised nipple. He has four, oft teased by his brother for a _female cat’s_ features, but Zayn makes no comment. His fourth nipple is being pawed at, those finger-pads sure as fuck stoking his fiery love for Zayn’s touch.

“Hungry?” Zayn smirks against Harry’s skin, another expression Harry knows of his mate. “Good.”

The assaults continue until Harry’s entire front is covered by Zayn’s saliva, like Harry is a little cub again and his adoptive mother scolded him for going for a dip in the river. It’s a good feeling, being owned by a jaguar prince and Zayn seems to bloody know that. A low purr resonates as a tongue flicks against the small of his back, a powerful paw (hand) on his rock-hard prick. Harry mewls at the touch, needing a release.

“Not now, kitten,” Zayn croons as if Harry were a small tiger kitten. “Been naughty so _daddy_ will take care of that.”

 

Harry mewls again when Zayn’s hand is removed from his crotch. He wants to mewl like an errant child until Zayn does what he wants, a rough fuck, use him for his body until they can’t move. Harry yowls furiously, and that’s exactly when Zayn’s tongue enter him.

“Mew!” The response is immediate, clamping a paw over his mouth to cover the fact that _he just meowed like a common housecat_.

 _“Good boy,”_ Zayn purrs via their telepathic link.

Strong squeeze to his thigh tells Harry that Zayn is still in a playful mood; fuck no. But the feeling of tongue gliding against his inner walls, gods. His ass feels divine right now.

Zayn isn’t hesitant about the whole rimming, a skill Harry will take under consideration were they to finish the mating ritual in the near future. Just from his tongue, Harry is close to his first orgasm induced by his mate and that’s a big feature. He jacked off to the thoughts of his possible mate (hopefully a fellow tiger) but never had he ever imagined a wild jaguar like Zayn would take place.

 _“Come for me, little tiger,”_ is all it takes for Harry to release onto the mossy forest ground, his mind muddled. He knows that Zayn is his mate and he just _came_ from non-penetrative sex with him. Yes, he’s an Omega, a rare one at that given his profession, but he needs proper fingering otherwise.

“Good boy,” Zayn coos, ruffling at Harry’s curls. “Next time we meet, you’ll be begging for me to fuck you into the sunning rocks.”

Zayn turns back into his gorgeous black jaguar form and bounds off.

_The fuck just happened?_

-

According to the scientists, jaguars aren’t real species.

At least that’s the lecture Zayn is receiving from his friend Olivia.

“Imagine that!” She scoffs, not yet having detected the mixed scents from Zayn. “Most of our clan are black-pelted jaguars so that makes us what, black leopards?”

“Let’s not get overworked,” Zayn places a gentle hand on Liv’s back. “Before you swear an Oath to kill everyone in the forest.”

“Yeah, sure—where’s Louis?” Olivia’s usually pale grey eyes take a violet hue. “Did you escort him to the leopards without me?”

“Less the better,” Zayn excuses himself. “He was pregnant with twins, Liv, do you think a rogue wouldn’t notice that? If you came with us, you would have been killed as a warning.”

“I don’t like rogues,” Liv shudders from disgust. “Hey, can we skype Louis?”

 

The wifi connection is shite in the forest but there’s a router in each base. Zayn takes his laptop out and sends a message to Louis.

“Screw you, Malik,” is the first thing Louis says when the camera focuses on him. “I was about to be blown by—hello Olivia!”

“I need a fucking mate,” Liv grouses. “That way, I can flaunt my hetero-ness to you.”

“That’s harsh,” Louis rolls his grey eyes. “I don’t flaunt my gay extravagantness.”

“You just told us Niall was going to… Niall, I can see your tail,” Zayn sighs dramatically. “Your white tail is really easy to detect.”

“I told you it won’t work,” Niall resumes his human form, his eyes glacial shade of blue. “Me mate is an idiot.”

“This idiot is having twins for you,” Louis growls at his mate, his eyes soft with love. “Did we tell you the first time we were at it, ‘cause he was really—”

“We’ve heard the story forty-seven times,” Liv growls at her gay friends. “Why am I blessed with homosexual friends, Frigga?”

“You called it a curse the last time we’ve spoken,” Louis rolls his eyes again. “The medics from this camp told me the twins are due in early spring, isn’t that exciting!”

“What?” Zayn knows for a fact spring babes aren’t welcomed by any clans. “Are you mad?”

“The whole _spring kittens bring the Devil to the forest_ shite is a myth,” Louis raises a brow. “You can’t be serious.”

“Spring-time is a time for new beginnings,” Niall speaks up. “I think me mate is worth more than that stupid superstition.”

“Ugh.”

-

“You had sex with Zayn?” Liam dismisses his deputy. “Dear gods, my baby brother is getting wrecked by some jaguar and he’s only twenty.”

“You make it sound like I’m sinning!” Harry hisses, his eyes narrowed into slits. “You know I hate being called out for my… uniqueness.”

“Omegas are hunted down by vicious elders,” Liam lowers his voice so no one else can hear them. “Remember what happened to Alicia?”

“The chick who got killed by Elder Carson?” Harry feels a shudder going down his spine at the memory. “I know she was a half-blood but still…”

“My point is that you and Zayn need to be more careful,” Liam hisses this time. “You were lucky no one saw him licking you out—”

“It’s called rimming,” Harry rolls his silver-green eyes. “You can say it without blushing like a new-born cub.”

“I’m not gay,” Liam reminds his younger half-brother. “Or at least my mate isn’t a bloke. I fancy boobs and other girly bits.”

“Ew, I just yakked up my lunch,” Harry makes retching noises. “Maybe this is all a mistake, I’m just a fool, yeah.”

“Zayn is a dangerous force in this part of the world,” Liam drops all the pretence of joking and fooling around. “Whoever rules besides him as his mate will later conquer this forest.”

“You’re not a Seer, Leemo,” Harry’s frown deepens. “You don’t know shite about me or Zayn!”

“I know for a fact that you need to stay away from the jaguar,” Liam hisses in Harry’s ear, an unpleasant sound to anyone. “So you can keep your tail to yourself, whilst you’re at it.”

-

 _“‘The end of the night_  
_We should say good-bye_  
 _But we carry on_  
 _While everyone’s gone…’”_

The poem Zayn is working on doesn’t have the right ring to it. He still goes to a local college for his degree in English Literature and it’s pure hell for him. His house is three-hundred miles from any real civilisation and yet here he is, composing a poem for his end of the semester exam.

“I just need a muse,” Zayn takes a cigarette out of the box and flicks the lighter. “Someone I hold dear to my heart…”

“Why don’t you slap my arse and call me yours?” The scoff is imminent, almost succeeding in dropping his fag. “Hello to you too, _mate_.”

“What are you doing in this part of the forest?” Zayn is in the middle of his own territory, a place called Starlit Cavern. The minerals in the cave walls illuminates it, making it luminous. “Get the fuck out of here!”

“I followed your delectable scent,” Harry purrs out, one forepaw on the wall. “I can feel the mythical energies flowing from this place… it’s an art of Ancient Magic like me.”

“You’re an Ancient Warrior,” Zayn acknowledges the fact. “But you’re no older than I in human years.”

“You’re twenty-four, like Louis and Niall, and I’m twenty, big difference,” Harry lets out a playful growl, pouncing on the larger shifter. “Ooh, I can see that you haven’t stopped growing past six-one!”

“You’re still a cub,” Zayn flicks his hand towards Harry in annoyance. “You’re six feet flat yourself.”

“But I’m not a cub!” Harry whines, his teeth clamped around the tail Zayn has in his irritated half-and-half form. “You taste really good.”

“Let my tail go, sweeting,” Zayn warns Harry, then pulls his wet tail-tip out of Harry’s mouth. “Did you use my tail as your towel or summat?”

“You wish it were inside my arse,” Harry slaps his own shapely arse. It’s not as good as Louis’ (no one in the world ever will) but it still gets Zayn rearing. “Will you let me finish my poem?”

-

 _“‘Are we friends or are we more?_  
_As I’m walking towards the door,_  
 _I’m not sure._

 _But baby if you say you want me to stay—’_ Harry!” Zayn stops mid-stanza as Harry gnaws on his thumb. It’s a turn-on and he prefers reciting his poem without getting a blowjob in between. “I told you, I’m not going to let you have sex with me anytime soon.”

“But my heat is due in two days,” Harry purrs, literally wrapping his body around Zayn’s. “We should practise.”

“Only birds get into heats,” Zayn brushes his tail against Harry’s sides. Note to self: Be in half form more often if that pleases Harry. Currently, the moonlit-green eyes are following every movement of Zayn’s tail, his paw swatting at the tip. “Unless you have a part of the anatomy I have to know about?”

“Omegas have uterus connected to our anal cavity,” Harry flushes a deep shade of red that shouldn’t be healthy on anyone. “At least the male ones do. There’s a separate, um, route to the uterus and our bowel shit. We learn this when we’re young.” Harry flushes even unhealthier shade of red. “The point is, I’m going to be a sex addict in two days and if you don’t fuck me, I’ll just get Liam.”

“Liam is your brother,” Zayn growls possessively. “Have you gone to him?”

“The other thing about male Omegas is that their heats are induced by their mates,” Harry sticks his tongue out. “Liam taught me well… want to get acquainted with my tongue?”

“It’s rather bland,” Zayn taunts the younger. “Your kissing skills need improving.”

“I’ll kiss you Australian style,” Harry purrs, his eyes pure liquid emerald. “I can start now.”

-

“Fuck,” Zayn rasps out, Harry’s tongue rough against his hardened cock. It’s a bad choice, letting Harry suck him off in his own territory, where his friends can easily catch him.

So it’s not entirely _him_ that starts to fuck Harry’s pretty mouth, the choked, garbled noise that makes him even harder pleasuring him. Harry folds his hands behind him in total submission, long curls cascading down his cheeks. It’s a pretty sight, Zayn’s hand on the back of Harry’s head to push him down roughly as the younger gags for more (pardon the pun), his whines echoing in the cave. No, Zayn won’t admit that he wants to fuck the life out of his mate right after this, not at all.

“Open wide, kitten,” Zayn purrs, pressure adding to Harry’s lock of curls. There’s a dribble of spit going down Harry’s pale chin and Zayn is 100% sure that his spunk is mixed in it. “Be a nice little kitten for daddy, yeah?”

Harry mewls, choking as Zayn gives one final thrust inside him. Zayn grunts as he spurts in long streams, the first orgasm from a mate’s touch more than overwhelming.

 _Mark him,_ his instincts order him, as vicious as a tornado. _NOW!_

Teeth elongated, Zayn knows that his eyes are pure golden colour, and his eyes are trained on the pulse that’s begging to be bitten. Harry seems to know what’s going inside Zayn’s head, tilting his head to the side and giving Zayn the full access to his neck.

His body.

His mind.

His soul.

“I fucking love you,” Zayn growls, words lisping around his fangs.

He wants to yowl in triumph as his fangs sink into his mate’s soft skin, the blood not as disgusting as he anticipated. He can taste Harry’s arousal in the blood—adrenaline?—and it’s a heady combination with his renewed hard-on. Harry mewls like a new-born kitten, rutting his bare arse against Zayn’s growing problem.

“Make me yours,” Harry whines, his words dripping with sexual desire. “Please.”

“Not in this way,” Zayn nuzzles his nose against Harry’s soft hair, inhaling the sweet scent that’s now part of him. “We’re in a bloody cave and I want to take you like a man.”

“Your family owns a mansion near the Thames,” Harry purrs, leaning back against Zayn’s form. “Meet me there at the break of dawn.”

-

 _“‘Dawn should be breaking soon_  
 _I know you’re alright_  
 _But I don’t know when I’ll be home again,’”_ Zayn recites the poem he started the night before. It’s not about anyone in particular, but he like writing things.

“Boo!” Harry giggles as he launches his body out of the bush, his tail curled up. “I’m such a cute little tiger.”

“You just called yourself little, baby,” Zayn purrs low, his fangs dying to be inside Harry’s pretty neck again. “You know how this works, right?”

“Um, you shag me from behind, what I like to call _kitty style_ and we bite each other?” Harry sounds nervous, a first to Zayn. “There’s more, isn’t there?”

“We’re bonding our lives together when we bite each other,” Zayn explains quickly. “It’s a soul-bond. Optional, but if we say the binding words, we die together.”

“That’s daunting,” Harry mews, nudging his head against Zayn’s. “Do we have to do it?”

“It’s optional but young mates do that out of impulse,” Zayn bows his head low. “By the way, I don’t have a condom.”

“I’d love to have this baby with you,” Harry whispers seductively; he would have succeeded had he not fallen over the steps leading to the Malik Mansion. “Fuck.”

“First timers always do that,” Zayn laughs, offering his hand to get Harry back on his feet. “So, shall we make love in the bed first or make our way towards?”

-

“Fuck,” Harry rasps out, familiarising himself with the divinity that is Zayn’s tongue.

Harry wanted to warn Zayn about the spirits being angry with them but that can wait until Zayn’s done ‘grooming’ him. His skin is on fire, a fire that needs to be stoked by Zayn, Zayn only. Zayn purrs against his flat stomach, that wily tongue flicking across his nipple that is at the lowest of them all. Harry giggles, the breaths tickling his sensitive skin. Zayn growls possessively, his large, calloused hands groping Harry’s arse harshly. He has learnt that Zayn is super-possessive and likes his arse, which isn’t bad. In couple months, Harry will be carrying Zayn’s babes.

“Did you say something, baby?” Zayn looks up from his post, eyes golden from lust. “You’re very loud.”

“I’m pretty sure the entire forest heard _you_ growling when I wanted to take my own clothes off,” Harry rolls his eyes. “Let’s focus on—oh!”

Zayn is smirking, Harry is sure of it, and managing to suckle on Harry’s sac at the same time. Blowjobs are very new to Harry, lack of sexual activities and shite, so when Zayn plays with his manhood like a kitten would a ball of yarn, Harry wants to lash out.

“If you use your pretty claws, I won’t rim you again,” Zayn warns, his voice a hiss. “Got it?” The warmth from the tongue leaves Harry’s skin entirely.

 

“Right _there_ ,” Harry bucks against the stump, his legs giving out from the upcoming high. Zayn blew him against the fucking tree like he promised, then, currently, his thick fingers are inside his passage, massaging that annoying little thing called _prostate_. Harry mewls helplessly, letting Zayn manhandle him.

“Such a good kitten,” Zayn coos, eyes burning like liquid gold. “Gonna come now?”

Harry lets out a small screech as the second climax rips through him and hell, he can _feel_ his arse clenching around Zayn’s fingers.

It’s erotic as fuck.

“Good kitten,” Zayn praises his mate, and Harry nuzzles his head into Zayn’s free hand. “Do you think you’re ready now?”

“I’m a rare tiger who is the Executioner _and_ Omega, geez,” Harry rolls his eyes. “I think I can take your dick up my arse any time I want.”

“Is that so?” The chuckles aren’t controlling or condescending, it’s just pure amusement. “I think I can change your mind…”

Harry doesn’t have a minute or two to ask what the hell his mate meant by that because he’s pressed to a mossy oak. His skin is caressed by the ancient trees, Zayn’s prominent erection nudging at his core. Harry mewls again, the need to be penetrated by Zayn’s love too strong.

“I don’t have to make you beg for it,” Zayn purrs, the head ensconced by the first ring of Harry’s tight virgin hole. “Do I?”

 

The first push makes Harry claw at the tree barks, leaving angry burrows. It hurts, it hurts like his arse is being ripped into two but there’s that sadistic part of him who enjoys the burning sensation. Harry whines at the lack of movement, one claw-full of hand reaching behind to dig those sharpened weapons into Zayn’s fleshy arse. Zayn replies with a possessive growl, his fangs embedding into Harry’s neck; Harry comes like an immature child. He slumps forward, not able to hold himself up, but Zayn just starts to assault his prostate, pumping like a steady engine. (Ew for the imagery.) Zayn purrs against Harry’s neck, the steady pressure against his prostate garnering a desired reaction from Harry’s prick. Briefly, the tiger wonders how many times he can release his seeds before he passes out from exhaustion.

“So good,” Zayn purrs, sounding gruffer than usual from the lull of their mating ritual. “So fucking adorable.”

Harry mewls, not able to hold out his fourth orgasm (or it could be fifth) and it hits him like a tidal wave.

 _Zayn loves me_ , Harry purrs, his passage filled by Zayn’s seeds.

His kittens, if the timing was right.

-

**Four months later**

“Catherine, that’s Uncle Zayn’s shirt!” Louis yells at his daughter, a cute sight Zayn has gotten used to. “Zayn, grab that little rascal!”

“That rascal is your three weeks old daughter,” Zayn laughs, reaching out to grab the little girl, who whines in distress. “There, there, mummy Louis thinks you’re too much.”

“Niall can hear you,” Louis hisses. “I am not a mother.”

“Niall agrees,” Louis’ mate rolls his eyes. “Erik fell asleep couple minutes ago and let me tell you, he has the lungs of his mother.”

“Hurtful!” Louis swats at Niall’s chest. “It’s sofa for you, mister!”

“Sofa has too many cumstains,” Niall teases his mate. “We should do something about that.”

“I don’t have my mate,” Zayn hisses at the leopard. “Why are you here again?”

“Because this house rules,” Louis sticks his tongue out. “I can smell jungles and wilderness… care to explain that?”

Zayn hasn’t seen his mate since they bonded and finished the mating ritual. That’s four months of fruitlessly rutting into the pillows and other household items.

“Excuse me, I need a smoke.”

 

“You idiot,” a voice hisses at him and Zayn growls back automatically. “You didn’t think I would leave you?”

“Harold,” Zayn sighs, the scent that has been haunting his dreams finally back to him. “Came here for me?”

“I’m ignoring the double entendre,” Harry giggles, hopping down from the ledge. “I came here to warn you.”

“I can smell something—someone—from you,” Zayn takes a protective stance. “Are you pregnant?”

“Gods, I wasn’t lucky enough,” Harry giggles again. “No, it’s about the Elders.”

“They came to my base camp couple weeks ago to tell me there was a tiger on the loose,” Zayn gives Harry a pointed jerk of his chin. “Which happens to be you.”

“Guilty,” Harry takes the lighter from Zayn’s hand and flicks the fire onto the end of Zayn’s cigarette. “But they forgot to mention my father is angry with us.”

“Angry how?” Zayn takes a drag.

“Oh, the whole ‘you’re my son, my son who has to take over the world’ shite,” Harry shrugs, rubbing his belly. “I hear Louis had a son and a daughter.”

“Yeah, the father is staying with us in my mansion,” he arches a brow. “Why?”

“I can hear them, then wonder what it’d be like to have our own kittens,” Harry whispers, a flush colouring his cheeks. “Probably hated by all due to my status as the Executioner.”

“Why are you called that?” Zayn puffs out a ring of smoke. “The Executioner.”

“If the Elders need to execute a rogue or a rebel, I’m the first to call,” Harry takes the embers of Zayn’s fag, then takes it from him to stump on it on the ground. “But my powers are completely gone, Zayn, they were stolen from me by Loki.”

“Isn’t Loki the god who killed the first Executioner to begin with?”

“I’m a demigod, my life is sort of in danger,” Harry grins wryly. “I’m here to give you the warning about the gods being unhappy with us.”

“I’m a deputy of my clan, surely no one gives a damn about me?”

“The gods don’t care you’re just a jaguar,” Harry growls, his eyes shining angry shade of green. “They think you being my mate will change something.”

“‘Cause I have a dick hanging between my legs?” Zayn isn’t worried, he’s tired.

“No, the fact that I’m an Omega means I have to bear your children and to do that, I need my full powers,” Harry explains with a sigh. “So I need to take you to Niflheim.”

-

“It’s fucking freezing,” Zayn huffs out a breath that literally freezes in the air. “I need ten more coats of Canadian geese.”

“You’ll get used to the cold,” Harry rolls his eyes, only dressed in skinny jeans and a hoodie. “I come here all the time.”

“Newsflash, I’m not a demigod,” Zayn shivers, his eyes scanning the area. “So, where the fuck is Loki?”

“Right here,” a voice booms out. “Harry, how nice of you to offer me a sacrifice!”

“He’s a bit bored, as you can clearly see,” Harry flips his grandfather off. “Give me my powers back!”

“Oh, you know the price.”

“I’m not pregnant, nor will I ever give you my firstborn!”

There’s a flash of green light and then, they’re back on Earth.

“Did he?” Zayn places a paw on Harry’s shoulder. “Fuck.”

“He let me go with my full powers, but why?” Harry furrows his eyebrows together. “He knows I’m a liability.”

“Because you’re more than just a tiger,” Zayn curses in Old Norse. “You’re not just an Executioner either.”

-

 _“You reek of the tiger,”_ Louis informs Zayn as he slips inside the house. _“Did you fuck him again?”_

 _“Not the time, you asshole,”_ Zayn snarls back.

“Catherine, say the words you’ve learnt!” Niall sounds happy. “Now!”

“Baba?” The small leopard hides her tiny face in her paws.

“That’s not a word, just clearing her throat,” Zayn rolls his eyes. “Aren’t people from your clan worried that you’re spending too much time with jaguars?”

“There’s a truce between us until the kittens are well enough to be weaned,” Niall shrugs. “But my Pa is retiring soon, and when I’m in charge, I will change things.”

“You’re only twenty-four,” Zayn reminds the brash warrior. “Friendly reminder Liam became the leader when he was eighteen and the forest wanted to kill him.”

“I’m not some bleached blond,” Niall scoffs loudly. “My point is that Liam is a demigod, and I’m a full human being of my own. I don’t have some fucked up god guiding my paw-steps.”

“The tiger is dangerous,” Louis hisses out, disturbing Erik; he’s quick to croon until the kitten falls back asleep. “He smells like magic we have long forgotten.”

“Dark Magic is forbidden,” Zayn swallows the lump in his throat. “The witches wiped out the Night Followers for a reason.”

“But you know better than us,” Niall’s eyes take a vibrant blue colour. “I can smell the tiger on you, Zayn, so don’t bother making excuses. Louis didn’t tell me, if you’re wondering that.”

“Louis has the tightest lips,” Zayn growls.

“I can smell your mate, that’s the most important thing,” Niall sighs. “I am my mate’s protector and he loves you like a brother so I must help you.”

“Louis, if this is your—”

“It’s okay, Niall is an ally,” Harry’s voice rings out, freezing Zayn mid-sentence. “You dense arse.”

“Your arse sure is,” Zayn purrs, his eyes capturing Harry’s perfect form. “I can re-enact what we did in the Starlit Cave if you want.”

“Um, no, we have babies here,” Louis hisses defensively, his arms covering the sleeping baby cubs. “I’m not letting your taint our children.”

“Niall, please tell the knob-head of your mate that Zayn’s hormones are overdriven from lack of sex with me,” Harry sighs.

“I’m right here!” Zayn and Louis yells at the same time.

“Our mates are idiots,” Harry shakes his head. “Like I was saying, Zayn, I need to protect our future children since my dearest grandfather wants them as the sacrifice for Darkness.”

“You’re the Son of Darkness,” Zayn hisses out. “That’s why you were so afraid of falling in love with me.”

“I am what I was born to do,” Harry sounds ashamed of himself. “But I do love you, with or without the title I hold. I fell for you on my own accord.”

“He’s an Omega, I can smell that,” Louis sniffs the air. “But he’s also the Executioner? Something smells fishy, and I’m not talking about your lunch, Zayn.”

“I’m the tiger son of Hel, the Executioner of the Forest and destined to follow my instructions to destroy the world,” Harry’s eyes hold that scary silver glow again. “So Zayn, kill me before that happens.”

“I can’t kill you.”

“Thought you’d say that,” Harry smiles weakly. “So the alternative is that you syphon all my powers from me, and release it to the nature.”

“I don’t know how to syphon powers,” Zayn knows there’s only _one_ way of doing it. “So no?”

“You have to take my blood into your system and release the magic in gratifying way,” Harry grimaces.

-

**Two days later…**

“Okay, I took your blood,” a naked Zayn spits out the aftertaste. “So do I get my gratification now?”

Harry rolls his eyes and sucks extra hard on Zayn’s shaft. His knees buckle and he feels that surge of powers. With a roar, he gushes down Harry’s throat and his magic explodes.

“Oh gods, I thought it’d be less dramatic,” Louis pokes his head inside the clearing’s lichen curtains. “Did it work?”

“I feel like I’m going to puke,” Zayn comments.

“It worked!” Louis smiles gleefully.

-

**Who cares how long it’s been, Zayn and Harry shagged  
(okay, it’s been fifteen months)**

_“Zayn,”_ Harry groans as a fluffy tail covers his maw. _“ZAYN MALIK.”_

 _“Five more minutes, baby,”_ Zayn shoots back, his tail flickering again. _“You wore me out, you cheek fuck._ ”

 _“With valid reasons!”_ Harry huffs out his chest, opening one eye and, yup, there’s the sunlight. _“Wake the fuck up or I’ll yell bloody murder.”_

 _“I_ did _murder your ass last night,”_ Zayn replies without any hesitance. _“So tight for me.”_

 _“You perverted jaguar!”_ Harry mock-gasps, hitting Zayn’s flank with his tail. _“I’m so glad our kids won’t be entirely you.”_

 _“Hey, we’ve been trying to begat a child and you failed,”_ Zayn tightens his tail around Harry’s snout. _“Want me to try again?”_

 

Zayn has Harry pinned to the mossy, undergrowth-covered forest floor in next ten seconds with a squealing Harry. Zayn is in his human form but Harry is too lazy to change back to human form just yet. Zayn rubs his chin against Harry’s soft fur, the scent of his mate overwhelming him.

“Bestiality isn’t my thing, baby,” Zayn coos. “So change back.”

Harry is beauteously naked, his shaft swollen with seeds. Zayn grins like a hyena before leaping forward, their lips crashing in a heated snogging session. He loves this, dominating Harry like he was born to do this. He trails a harsh hand down to Harry’s slightly loosened hole, dipping two fingers in. The walls clench around his digits—not unintentionally, they’ve been having sex for a _long_ time—and Zayn lets out a possessive growl.

“I told you not to move unless I tell you to,” Zayn bites Harry’s neck hard enough to leave teeth marks. “No moving, got it, baby?”

“Meow!” One thing Zayn has learnt about his mate is that when Harry is in his submissive mood, he tends to act like a housecat kitten, a docile, boneless kitten that will obey to everything.

“Good boy,” Zayn chuckles, removing his fingers to replace it with his leaking shaft. The first stroke is careful, given they had sex last night, and Harry won’t have that. The tiger clenches around him, making the jaguar roar from frustration. As submissive as Harry is, he still holds the title of the Executioner and the Elders make sure their lives are miserable.

“I love you, baby,” Zayn whispers against the now-cut short curls, nose buried into the crook of the neck—right where their mating mark resides. “So good for daddy.”

Harry mewls in response.

Zayn picks up his speed, hips slamming against Harry’s arse that are staring to redden from the blows. Harry’s claws slide out, burrowing into the grass. Zayn smirks not-so-secretively, loving how he’s the one making his mate do that.

With one particularly hard thrust, Harry screeches Zayn’s name, coming untouched. Zayn ruts into his mate’s body couple more times before he, too, releases.

“I think we made a litter,” Harry giggles, cupping Zayn’s finely shaped jawline. “If not, we’re going for round two.”

-

“Louis, you son of a nasty bitch,” Zayn curses, discovering that his favourite black leather jacket has tiny claw marks. “LOUIS.”

“I’m busy!” Louis snaps back, followed by loud moans. Zayn marches into the second largest bedroom in his mansion and surely, Louis’ arse is being pounded by the renounced leopard.

“Your son clawed my leather jacket!” Zayn bellows, ignoring the sex noises his best mate is making. “Are you even listening to me?”

“Fuck, _there_ ,” Louis mewls, claws buried in Niall’s shoulders, fangs out and eyes glowing stormy grey. “Um, tell Erik to watch— _fuck._ ”

 

Zayn closes the door with the flick of his wrist and gets out of the house.

“Wow, I thought the new leader of the Moonlight Clan would be so much better than a pitiful tiger,” Liam’s taunting voice emerges from the shadows of a pine tree. “Then again, that _excuse_ of a tiger happens to be my brother.”

“You hate Harry for being the Son of Darkness,” Zayn hisses at the jaguar. “You and he both were considered for the role but you had a little _slip_.”

“Love’s not only blind but, dot, dot, dot,” Liam grins evilly. “Harry won’t bear your children, you idiot. He simply _can_ ’ _t_ since his powers are gone. An Omega without his heat cycles are usually terminated.”

“Just because you’re the leader of your fucking people doesn’t mean I can’t take you down,” Zayn snarls. “I have Harry’s powers at my disposal.”

“Ah, he knows about that,” Liam grins again. “You told him that you couldn’t get rid of them _completely_.”

“What do you want?”

“I found my mate,” Liam sighs, scenting Harry like Zayn. “Hello, brother.”

“Don’t fucking start on me, Payne,” Harry snarls, something that has rubbed off from the black jaguar. “I hate you _so_ much.”

“I didn’t do anything to Zayn when he was a cub!” The shallow leader of white jaguars defends himself. “I was fourteen.”

“What are you two talking about?” Zayn snaps at Liam. “Harry, you’re possibly carrying my kittens, go back inside and rest.”

Harry hisses at Liam for a moment before obeying his mate.

 

“I know the game you’re playing,” Zayn whispers in Liam’s ear. “Your mate is a witch, I know that much.”

“He prefers the term warlock,” Liam hisses back. “And he refuses to mate with me because I’m too young.”

“You were eighteen when you came to power,” Zayn reminds his distant—very distant—cousin. “That was four years ago. Your fighting skills are unmatched, unless you count me and Louis, of course.”

“Dick,” there’s no heat behind the word. “Why are you helping me?”

“Because you helped me with the powers I possess,” Zayn decides to be truthful. “When I couldn’t dispose them, you contacted your witch mate and he stripped those powers from me. Without that, I would have been driven mad and gotten killed off by the Elders.”

“So you want to accompany me to a rock concert?”

-

Zayn is dressed like a _human_ for the first time in his life.

Scratch that, he’s dressed for the kill.

In his usual black skinny jeans, black motorbike jacket over his silver clan-symbol t-shirt, he’s attracting a lot of attention. He looks around and he detects Payne’s scent before he sees the white jaguar.

 _Black and white_ , Zayn muses to himself. _No matter we hate each other._

“My mate works at Starbucks where the venue’s at,” Liam explains in a hushed tone. “I told Harry that I’m borrowing you for the night and he told me he has to go back to Niflheim because _mother_ called him back.”

“You don’t like Hel, I presume?”

Liam’s reply is an eye-roll.

“I was five months old when she cast me out of Niflheim for being a white jaguar, but not demigod,” Liam confesses. “I was supposed to be the Executioner, not Harry. Somewhere along the way, I pissed the Fates off and Harry got into that role. So yeah, call me spiteful.”

Zayn wants to say something consoling but there’s a killer—literally—headache, blocking out his thoughts. He can’t even stand upright.

“Oh, I thought you were a bloody white jaguar like him,” the voice is medium-ranged, so unlike what Zayn was expecting. “My apologies.”

“You’re the wit—I mean warlock,” Liam kicks him with his boot. “I’m Zayn, soon-to-be leader of the Moonlight Clan.”

“I’ve heard,” the earthy brown eyes scan Zayn’s body up and down. “Payne likes to bore me with whatever the hell happens in that savage place.”

“The French word for ‘wild’ can’t be substituted for the English word, mate,” Zayn snarls at the man witch. “I’m here to tell you that Liam will die without your consent.”

“Why would I say yes? Your kind only brings death and destruction,” the curly haired boy—he’ll be damned if he says the boy looks like Harry—snarls back. “Oh, you think I’m just a pretty face? I’m not just a warlock, but I’m also a healer. Healers know how to kill with herbs. For cats… I just need to add ragwort into your drinks…”

“Liam isn’t just a douche cunt, you little shit,” Zayn has the witch’s collar in his fist. “Yes, he’s been making my life a living hell just for having his little brother as my mate, when it was supposed to be _him_ but I still owe him for keeping my mate safe. He’s very much of a dick but part of my heart loves him because blood is thicker than water. So help me, I will claw you into pieces if you don’t mate with my brother-in-law.”

“Congratulations,” for someone who’s being choked, the lad isn’t red from lack of oxygen. “You passed my test.”

“What sodding test?” Liam growls at his mate.

“I was waiting for someone’s act of kindness… if you call _this_ kindness,” a hot shivers run down Zayn’s hand, making him release the tall lad. “Wow, you kitties are really rough but shite at detecting magic. Liam is my fucking _mate_ , you dickwad. Of course I would do the ritual! Have you any idea how long I’ve been waiting for someone to claim me? I just needed a friend of his to prove he’s not entirely heartless.”

“Well then.”

-

“Is our forest cursed with fags?” Keith snarls when Zayn returns to the forest with Harry in tow. The tiger’s hackles rise at the comment. “Oh, no offense, future deputy.”

“You know Louis will be my deputy,” Zayn growls at the warlord. “And the first thing I do as the leader is kick your arse out of the position of the warlords.”

“Harsh,” Keith rolls his eyes. “Yaser knows that you mated with a tiger.”

“So?”

“He’s considering to give you the title of a leader if you kill him in a battle.”

-

 _This is insane,_ Zayn shakes his head, giving his claws one final shake.

Yaser, his father, is a powerful jaguar, dark mottled brown male who’s seven and half feet from the snout to his tail. Zayn has no chance of surviving this.

 _“His weak spot is his underside of the neck!”_ Harry yells from the arena. _“I’ve seen him in battle with the leader before him. He always keeps his neck protected so that he can’t be beaten!”_

 _“Ready to die, Zayn?”_ His father snarls, leaping into the air.

The sunlight turns Yaser’s fur into bright muddy colour, distracting Zayn for a moment. He gets back into the game, slashing at his father’s muzzle. Fresh blood oozes from the marks but the larger jaguar yowls before nipping at Zayn’s shoulder; he back-steps just in time. The adrenaline from the fight is energising Zayn, making him feel alive. He roars, standing on his powerful rear legs, and gives his father a quick kick in his stomach. He tries to score his sharp claws down his father’s snout but he dodges, a tail wrapping around his forepaws.

 _“It’s over,”_ Yaser snarls.

 _“No it’s not,”_ Zayn hisses, kicking Yaser on the flank and succeeding in unbalancing him. Zayn places a large paw on his father’s chest, digging his longest claw in. His left rear-paw is on the tail, immobilising him. _“Give.”_

A shake.

Zayn looks away as he scores his claws down his father’s neck, blood warming his pelt.

-

“And I, the leader of our clan, choose Louis Tomlinson as my deputy!” Zayn announces, still covered in blood from the fight. He ponders why he isn’t wounded in any way possible. “And of course, Harry Styles, my mate, will be the warlord.”

“He’s a bloody tiger!” Safaa, Zayn’s youngest sister who just started to shift at the age of sixteen, protests. “A warlord can’t be someone you shag, brother.”

“One more word and I will kick you from this forest,” Zayn growls at his sister. “Any more stupid jaguars?”

 

“Congratulations, baby,” Harry giggles, a sound Zayn loves the most. (Harry’s sex noises are included… maybe.) “Now we have the leader’s sanctuary as our room!”

“You just want my cock,” Zayn chuckles. “Hello, deputy.”

“I have twins who are just starting to walk,” Louis gushes, his eyes dark grey. “I can’t be your deputy when I’m a mother.”

“Hah!” Niall says triumphantly. “You admit you’re a mother. Sorry, leader Malik.”

“I’m just proving a point,” Louis gives his mate _you’re sleeping on the sofa_ look.

“It doesn’t matter if you have kittens to take care of, you’re the wisest, craziest warrior I’ll ever have,” Zayn pats at the top of Louis’ hair. “Take Louis to your sector of the camp, we got celebration to take.”

 

All the clan-mates, except for Louis and Niall, who have to take care of their little kittens, move to the mansion Zayn owns solely. There are cupcakes of all flavours, vodka and beer imported from all the famous countries.

“Remember,” Zayn bellows before it gets rowdy. “Sex in the guest rooms on the second floor, don’t get into my bedroom on the third floor!”

-

“Mate and husband of mine,” Zayn growls at Harry’s paw ripping his shirt open. “Care to tell me why you’re taking charge?”

“Tonight’s the night I finally give you our children,” Harry giggles, something Zayn can’t live without. “Such impressive mouth you have, sir.”

“All to eat you with, darling,” Zayn growls again, flipping Harry onto his abs. He wastes no time before using his eager claws to shred Harry’s favourite Levi’s jeans. A mewl from Harry usually weakens Zayn’s heart but tonight is really different. He teases the soft walls with his contrastingly rough tongue, working up the tensions to dissolve them. Harry mewls again, this time from pleasure. Zayn can feel the bump against his tip—Harry’s prostate—and decides to be mercy, just fucking his tongue against that bundle of nerves. Harry whines this time, close to a whimper, delighting the warrior in Zayn. Zayn doesn’t need to jerk Harry off to have his mate clenching around his tongue rhythmically, the scent of Harry’s seeds filling his nostrils.

He then pushes Harry’s torso up, sliding his hard dick inside his mate’s warm and pliant body. Harry chokes on a purr, reciprocated by Zayn. The black jaguar can’t stop purring, the thoughts of having cubs with his mate, his only love, thrilling his senses. Perhaps he’s driving a little too harshly inside Harry, but Zayn can tell that the tiger loves it, the purrs louder than he’s ever heard. Zayn purrs against Harry’s neck, forcibly fucking into Harry’s sensitive spot inside of him. They’re chest-to-back, the rumbles from purring only thing they can physically feel.

“Come,” Zayn commands his mate, who lets out a shrill screech, painting his own chest white with the liquids. “Good boy.”

Zayn gives couple more thrusts before he’s spent, his legs giving out.

“No,” Harry licks at Zayn’s neck, giving his shaft a nice tug with his paw. “I want more, babe.”

“But you’re worn out,” Zayn uses his thumb to trace his seeds sipping out of Harry’s arse. “I won’t make love to you when you can’t stay ‘wake through it.”

“You think I’m gonna fall asleep?” Harry giggles. “I’m gonna _ride_ you, daddy.”

 

Zayn hasn’t a say before his back hits the mattress, Harry’s arse already clenching his hard cock. He purrs, lacing their fingers together as Harry sets a furious pace.

“I love you,” Zayn purrs against Harry’s neck, biting into the mating mark with a yowl.

How they make love for the rest of the night, coming dry, is a secret Zayn wants to carry.

-

**Five months later**

“I WILL CASTRATE YOU, MALIK, THIS I SWEAR ON MY HONOUR!” Harry screeches in a different position. “I SWEAR TO THE GODS OF ASGARD THAT I WILL ANNHILARATE YOU.”

“Was Louis this bad?” Zayn whispers to Niall and a laughing Louis. “I don’t want to say good-bye to my dick just yet.”

“Hey!”

“Oh, he was dramatic, saying he’ll personally claw my dick off and feed it to our little kittens,” Niall replies with a hearty laughter. “Your mate is doing fine.”

“One more push, Mr. Styles-Malik,” the nurse sounds rather defeated and given she delivered Louis’ litter as well… the struggle is real. “She’s beautiful!”

Zayn pushes Niall out of his way—literally—and goes inside the room. There’s a lot of crying—or is it mewling?—and Harry looks exhausted, every millimetre of his boyish face covered in sweat. Zayn takes their firstborn daughter from the nurse’s arms, looking into her true hazel eyes.

“Ba!” The tiny tigress garbles, a sound that’s decidedly Zayn’s second favourite sound. “Baba!”

“Fucker,” Harry sounds breathless, his eyes slits. “Give me my daughter!”

“Mummy Harry is exhausted, baby,” Zayn smiles, giving the baby tigress to Harry. “And Mummy is giving Baba death looks.”

“Can we name her Nirvana?” Harry coos at her, letting the tigress suckle on his forefinger. “Okay, where’s the bottle?”

Zayn is quick to hand the bottle with the baby formula.

“Nirvana—my happiness,” Harry plays with Nirvana’s tiny fingers with prickly claws. “Aw, she has her father’s eyes!”

“I presume you meant me,” Zayn takes the bottle from Harry’s hand. “Okay, now discharge us.”

-

It’s been five months since Nirvana Amaya came into their lives and Zayn still manages to be the best leader his clan has ever seen.

“I just gave you the instructions to take a patrol to the waterfalls!” Zayn hisses into the phone.

 _“Fuck you too_ , _”_ Louis sasses his leader. _“Are Erik and Catherine being good cousins?”_

Zayn hangs up. Since both the leader and the deputy couldn’t be in the nursery, Louis sort of took the role of Zayn in theory, but Zayn still orders everyone around.

“Baba!” Nirvana says the only word she can say. “Mama!”

“Did she just say ‘Ma’?” Harry stumbles out of their bedroom. “Gods, I need a break.”

“I did take you for a blow yesterday,” Zayn smirks sinfully. “Now, now, Mummy Harry, let the daddy take care of the kittens.”

 

Twenty minutes later, two half-leopard, half-jaguar kittens and one pure black tigress kitten are sleeping in their nests, covered by many layers of forest-scented blankets and comforters.

“You sure are a fine daddy,” Harry giggles when a haggard-looking Zayn enters their bedroom. “Now kiss me, you fool.”

Zayn obliges, kissing Harry with all the love he feels. Their kitten is a full-blooded tigress to carry out the tiger genes and Hel, that fucking goddess, told Zayn personally that Harry can’t cheat on him due to a blood ritual. She also told him the next litter will be half-jaguars for the succession.

“You can’t cheat or lie to me,” Zayn purrs, kissing the pulse on Harry’s neck. “Who was your first kiss?”

“You,” Harry replies bashfully, his cheeks mottling a dark shade of red. “You took everything I had to offer.”

“Who was the first to make you feel loved?”

“You just want to hear me say—”

“Who will you marry?”

“This is a horrid—”

 

Zayn gets on one knee, ignoring the surprised gasp from Harry as he takes the royal blue coloured box from under the bed. He opens the box to show a single 24K gold band with a single 3-carat diamond with two emeralds on either sides. Zayn smiles when Harry’s eyes check the engravings of _‘your heart’_ on the insides.

“I am not a man of many words,” Zayn starts, “but I know that my love for you is undeniable and iridescent, baby. Our lovely Nirvana truly is our happiness for both of us and hell, I want to thank you for not castrating me after giving birth.

“Marry me.”

“I’d be a fool to say no, you idiot.”

-

“Mates and friends,” Liam sighs as Harry fidgets with his bandanna. “Wait, that’s mine, Harold.”

“Like it matters,” Harry sticks his tongue out. “I got a haircut and I need something to pull my hair back that’s not Zayn’s hand.”

“TMI _, brathaίr,”_ Liam informs his half-brother. “I don’t have to—”

“You were asking George how much he liked daddy’s big cock,” Harry answers blankly. “You think, just because I’m an Omega, I will submit to everyone?”

“The Son of Darkness,” Liam sighs. “That’s how you survived having your powers drained.”

“Oh really, perhaps you aren’t completely useless after all.”

“The Darkness is you,” Liam hisses out the words. “When will you tell your beloved mate?”

“You’re an idiot if you think Darkness has complete possession over me,” Harry rolls his silver-green eyes. “As long as I hold on to the love for my mate, I can’t be a creature of Darkness.”

“But you don’t love Zayn,” Liam breathes out. “That’s why you won’t tell Zayn.”

“You’re wrong again, brother,” Harry grins just as a black shape leaps from the shadows. “Zayn is part of this.”

-

“You think Liam really hadn’t a clue?” Zayn spits out some blood from his mouth. “Yuck, I shouldn’t hunt in my jaguar form.”

“You didn’t kill my brother, now did you?” Harry hisses out, careful not to wake their daughter. “That would give you the powers of skin-walking.”

“Heck no, I don’t go around killing jaguars,” Zayn narrows his eyes as Nirvana squirms in her sleep. He’s quick to coo at their daughter, poking at the kitten ears she dons. “Tell me how you managed to keep your secret from Liam and mostly, me?”

“Don’t be idiotic,” Harry huffs out. “You knew from the start that I was the Son of Darkness.”

“As the Bringer of Light, I’m sort of supposed to detect that right-away,” Zayn scoffs. “And not to mention I got to taste your blood during our throes of passion.”

“Ah, that,” Harry sneaks a look at the nests of the cubs. “So why didn’t you out me to the Council?”

“Because I love you and you know the only persecution for treason is death,” Zayn presses a loving kiss to Harry’s temple. “Any more stupid questions, Jungle Breath?”

“You really don’t know how to compliment a lad,” Harry giggles, nuzzling at Zayn’s palm with his head. “Even if I were able to cheat on you—which isn’t possible in our world—you’d still love me.”

“Liam told me that demigods can’t lie or cheat love,” Zayn nuzzles his nose along Harry’s pale column of neck. “And you can’t even hide your scent from me. Your second lover would be detected by our mate bond.”

“Making me sound like a bad guy,” Harry pouts, his eyes leaf-green. “I can’t and won’t ever cheat on you. And don’t.”

“My little kitten,” Zayn purrs, nipping at Harry’s sensitive earlobe. “I can make you come just by licking you all over.”

“ _Our_ baby kitten can hear us!” Harry hisses out, jerking his chin in the direction of the nursery that is few feet away from them. “Do you want to wake her up?”

“I’m your idiot,” Zayn reminds his mate. “So where did you stash your dear brother?”

 

Zayn is lead to the basement by Harry. This part of his house isn’t used a lot, maybe for tortures hundreds of years ago, so Zayn actually hadn’t a clue it wasn’t demolished.

“I—cough—can’t see a damn thing!” Zayn complains, his iPhone failing to illuminate the dark corridor. “You and your stupid night vision.”

“You don’t like half-shift, you idiot,” Harry chides his mate. “Here we are.”

“Let me go, you savage housecats!” Liam snarls, the chains rippling from his constant struggle. “I’ll tell the Council when I’m freed so—”

“You can clearly see that my brother isn’t pleased by his imprisonment,” Harry ignores his brother perfectly. “He accused me of cheating, bloody hell, and then he realised that I’m Darkness.”

“Figuratively,” Zayn and Liam choruses together. “But I know better than that.” Zayn continues by himself.

“Zayn, I know that you’re the Bringer,” Liam hisses, thrashing in the grips of the iron chains again. “Why are you letting Harry do this?”

“Because you don’t know the changes that’s been made in centuries you’ve been asleep,” Zayn grins, confusion rolling off of Harry. “You have your worshippers from your daughters but you don’t know shit about the modern world.”

“Should I be aware of something?” Harry asks his mate.

“Oh, Harry,” Zayn says in an admonishing tone. “You don’t know that your brother is the Incarnate of Wόden?”

“Definitely new to me,” Harry mumbles. “But how can you tell? You’re only—”

Shadows coalesce around Harry mysteriously.

“Oh Lord,” Liam curses, for once not tugging at his restraints. “Zayn isn’t just the Bringer of Light, brother dear.”

“What do you want to suggest?” Zayn opens his palm, stygian flames licking at his fingertips. “I’m all ears.”

“I’m surprised that you even _exist_ ,” Harry sounds in awe. “I still love you.”

“And I fell in love with you because of you as a person, not an Omega, a tiger or some Executioner,” Zayn purrs, nuzzling his nose against his mate’s. “I love you.”

“Um, I’m still here,” Liam protests as things get 17R. “I guess this is a free porn then.”

“Oh hush,” Zayn pulls back from the intense snogging he was just having. “Actually, I’d love to see you gagged and bound, not in a way it was portrayed in _Fifty Shades_ trilogy.”

“Did you just make a reference to that horrid fanfiction?” Harry giggles, resting his chin on Zayn’s shoulder. “I can write something so much better.”

“I’m missing something here,” Liam thinks out loud. “Harry is the former Executioner, the lone tiger warrior who happens to be an Omega… and mated to Zayn. The Son of Darkness who is to fight the Bringer of Light constantly.

“Zayn is the leader of his Moonlight Clan, barely twenty-five, mated to my _brother_ and has one daughter with the said tiger… black jaguar in animal form and the Bringer of Light.”

“Harry is a _demi_ god,” Zayn quips in helpfully.

“And I’m just an Incarnate whilst you’re a god in your own right,” Liam pieces things together. “A Lord of the Underworld.”

“That’s another horrible reference,” Zayn cringes. “But you can say that I send my regard to Hades and Loki. You see, I wasn’t born as just a jaguar… the stars aligned just the right way and I was born to mortal parents.”

“But you’re not an Incarnate?” Harry’s confusion seeps into Zayn’s senses. “I hear there’s only three forms of gods: god, demigod and an incarnate…”

“I’m just a jaguar, whose godly soul is trapped inside me,” Zayn shrugs. “I can hear Nirvana crying, let’s tend to her.”

-

Zayn feels guilty for not letting Harry know about his truth for almost two years. Yes, they’ve been mates for a long time but with secrets come great responsibilities. He made a deal with Styx…

“Nirvana, say ‘baba’,” Harry coos at their child, whose eyes chose to be greyish green at the moment. “Baba is right here!”

“Ma!” The tiny tigress giggles, suckling on Harry’s lean finger. “Ma!”

“Looks like our devious little kitten likes her Ma better,” Zayn pretends to sound wounded. “Baba is mad.”

“Baba!” Nirvana giggles, making grabby paws at Zayn. “Baba!”

“What do you know, she knows who’s better,” Zayn sticks his tongue out and takes Nirvana from Harry’s arms. “Baba is here, baby girl.”

Nirvana makes a cute face before sneezing all over Zayn’s face.

“Yup, she sure does,” Harry giggles, wiping at Zayn’s face with his shirtsleeve. “C’mon, baby girl, Mummy is here for you.”

“Hurtful!” Zayn refuses to let Harry carry their daughter to the nest.

Zayn had suspicions that Nirvana carries the blood of Hel but she doesn’t.

The reason that she’s a pure tiger is because she sucked in the godly powers from Zayn and only retained the strengths of a jaguar. Zayn’s already seen Nirvana butchering her nipples for the bottles.

Everyone knows a wild jaguar can snap a deer’s neck with one snap, so this is akin to that.

“Do you think I cheated on you?” Harry mews in a small tone. “She’s pure tiger…”

“You’re the only tiger in Europe,” Zayn licks at Harry’s nose lovingly. “All the time we’ve been together, I couldn’t scent another man on you, Louis and Liam uncounted since they live with us.”

“Louis’s expecting,” Harry whispers. “Niall was happy when Louis told him, you can imagine what I walked into, and I thought you’d like to know.”

“I can’t take care of my clan when my daughter needs me,” Zayn growls, his eyes flashing a shade of wild yellow. “You’re my top priority.”

“I’m a warrior,” Harry scoffs. “If someone tries to take my daughter, I will kill him, you know that. A mother’s love can’t be beaten by anything else.”

“True,” Zayn purrs, licking a stripe down from Harry’s jawline to his mating mark. “And guess what, baby.”

“Mm,” Harry hums, hiding his moan.

“Nirvana’s sleeping,” Zayn purrs louder, taking Harry under his weight.

Over last cumulative months, Zayn stopped growing at an impressive height of six-three and quite some muscles to back it up. Harry, being a tiger, grew to six-four, but somehow managed to stay on the skinny side. (Harry still weights fifteen more pounds than Zayn.) Harry oft giggles about how Zayn is the skinniest jaguar, yet so intimidating.

“So, baby,” Zayn’s words are a mix of purrs and seduction, “anything in mind?”

“We can start at the wall,” Harry giggles, then gasps at the lack of clothes. “ZAYN.”

“What? We’re at the wall,” Zayn smiles innocently, his paw already at Harry’s leaking shaft. “Can you take me?”

“Your double entendre never bothered me,” Harry hides his flush by turning around, his hand flat on the surface. “Go on.”

Zayn manifests a bottle of lube and coats his shaft. It’s been nearly an entire _two days_ since the last time he had anything sexual with his mate. With Nirvana and the devil twins (as Harry refers to the leopard cubs) to take care of, it’s needless to say that there’s a huge dent in their carnal activities.

“God, you’re a massive one,” Harry mewls, already clenching around Zayn. “Go fast, please.”

Zayn does as he’s asked, gripping onto Harry’s milky waist, showing him _who_ belongs to _whom_. Harry cries out, painting the wall white with his _kitty juices_ but Zayn ploughs on, determined to make Harry come more than once just from his cock. Harry whines this time, claws embedded in Zayn’s thigh. It’s a pleasurable pain, sharp needle-like daggers reminding that older that this is what mates are for—love. Zayn purrs around the mound of skin on Harry’s neck, right below the mating mark, and sinks his fangs in. Harry mewls this time, coming to his high a bit less dramatically. Zayn keeps thrusting into Harry’s prostate, the clenching walls milking his orgasm.

“I’ll make you come dry, daddy,” Harry giggles leading Zayn to their master bedroom with his striped tail. It’s cute, Zayn’s decided, how Harry’s magic goes haywire after sex and he half-shifts, his cute little ears and slender tail making an appearance.

“Is that so, baby kitten?” Zayn purrs, trapping Harry’s lithe body under him, on the mattress. “I think you need to be taught what obedience is, baby.”

“Daddy’s good kitten,” Harry mews, his eyes darkest shade of green possible. “Behave for daddy.”

Zayn smirks at how Harry’s gone under subspace after two releases. It rarely happens to them, with lack of experience in that category, but when it happens, Zayn takes full advantage.

“Kitten, be good and suck daddy off, yeah?” Zayn fists himself and places the tip on Harry’s red-tinted lips. “Go on.”

Harry opens his soft lips, taking the head in; Zayn doesn’t like that. He pushes his entire length inside of Harry’s mouth, the warmth and wetness welcoming him. Harry mewls, distantly, and relaxes his throat as Zayn starts to fuck it. He’s not gentle and he knows that he wants more babies.

“Good kitten,” Zayn praises, feeling a dribble of Harry’s spit, mixed with his come, falling down the corner of his lips. “Will you swallow daddy’s load?”

Harry nods, choking on the familiar girth and taste.

“Good boy,” Zayn tugs at Harry’s curls before releasing down the spasming throat.

“Good for daddy?” Harry shakes his head, his ears ruffled, and back to the reality. “Gods, did I go to subspace?”

“You were good, baby kitten.”

“I’m hurt.”

“Your arse should be,” Zayn kisses Harry’s nose.

-

Zayn nips at that special spot under Harry’s ear, where his nape begins, and Harry mewls from pleasure. They’ve been making love for last four hours and Harry’s appetite hasn’t gone down at all, it seems.

“Hungry little kitten,” Zayn purrs loudly, the sound reverberating off the walls. “Tell me, what is your darkest fantasy?”

“Re-enacting _Fifty Shades_ in a safe way, duh,” Harry rolls his moonlight-coloured eyes. “By the way, that was sarcasm.”

“I can tell,” Zayn licks a fat stripe down Harry’s tail from the butt-end. “Mm, you taste like come and forest.”

“You pervert,” Harry swats at Zayn with his bushy tail-tip. “My tail doesn’t taste like—okay, I did wank you off with my tail right before.”

“You kinky tiger,” Zayn nuzzles at Harry bum cheeks with his nose. “Where have you been all my life?”

“Somewhere in the forest,” Harry giggles in that juvenile way Zayn fell in love with, “or on your dick, whatever you prefer.”

“Cheeky and sexy,” Zayn bites Harry’s tasty arse with his fangs. “I should mark you here, where it counts.”

“Dirty minded arsehole,” Harry growls playfully. “Ooh!” Zayn chuckles against the supple flesh.

It’s not exactly something they made a pact on, but every time they make love, Zayn ends up rimming Harry, licking every inch of those inner walls he can reach. He _loves_ and cherishes tasting his mate in the most intimate way and he’s heard Louis talking about things that are definitely 17R.

Zayn curls his tongue, poking at the bundle of nerves residing deep inside Harry’s pert little arse. Harry tastes like the sweet tropical lube and that salty fleshy flavour all skins have. Zayn purrs against Harry’s passage, knowing the vibrations from his tongue to his prostate is mind-blowing.

“Fuck,” Harry mewls again, his knees buckling visibly. “Please daddy…”

 _“Please what, baby?”_ Zayn purrs via their telepathic link.

“Fuck me!” Harry whines this time.

Zayn retracts his tongue and nips at Harry’s puckering hole with his fangs. His fangs catch the skin there, not harshly, and he bites into the fleshy part of Harry’s arse, right where the swell begins; Harry comes in long streams.

“I’ll make love to you,” Zayn promises, sliding into Harry’s rhythmic passage with no resistance. Harry purrs from bliss, his sleek tail wound around Zayn’s thigh. He thrusts hard and fast, wanting to reach the high state Harry is in right now.

“I love you,” the warriors say in unison, their words buried by loud, horny purrs.

-

Two hours and six rounds later, Harry’s unusually bushy tail is stroking Zayn’s shaft in a slow, lazy rhythm, which Zayn hasn’t a complaint about. He can’t believe that he was against having and/or finding a mate two years ago.

“Nirvana should be waking up soon,” Harry yawns wide, much like a little kitten he is. “And don’t call me a little kitten, that’s rude!”

“Bet Louis likes being called ‘little kitten’ by Niall,” Zayn rolls his eyes. “Niall told me that you and Louis have bad blood?”

“Oh, it’s the usual _I was an Executioner who had to kill an Omega_ thing,” Harry swats his paw at Zayn’s that seems to have crept up on his dick. “No big deal.”

“Did you ever kill a warrior though?” Zayn fucks into Harry’s tail.

“Once,” Harry admits, sounding small. “It was my initiation, I guess.”

“Liam tried to tell me that you and Louis fucked, which is ridiculous,” Zayn scoffs at the mere thought. “You’re both Omegas and submissive.”

“Liam is always wrong,” Zayn can detect with all of his being that Harry is truthful. “He nearly drowned me as a kit once!”

“I wouldn’t mind hearing the story from him,” Zayn muses mostly to himself. “Speaking of, do we have to feed him now?”

-

**Autumn of 2016**

 

“Nirvana Malik-Styles!” Harry screeches at his two-year-old daughter, who just purrs with her other dad. “You did _not_ use my favourite hair-tie as your chew-toy!”

“Oh, this is gonna be good,” Zayn slaps his forehead, picking Nirvana—their happiness—from the ground. “Baby, and my other baby, you’re just overworked.”

“It was my favourite black one!” Harry whines, his striped tail lashing behind him. _Oh, nothing changed_.  “My hair is falling into my eyes, you dimwit.”

“This dimwit knows thirteen different ways to—”

Harry is quick to kiss Zayn on the lips, garnering giggling claps from their daughter.

“I was gonna say _come_ but that’s not necessary,” Zayn chuckles, swatting at Harry’s tail, away from his hardening dick. “We have to put our daughter to sleep.”

“Daughters,” Harry corrects his mate, placing Zayn’s paw on his bulging belly. “Gods, how unlucky am I to have two daughters who are just like you?”

“We can have a little practice,” the eyebrow wiggling only earns a slap in the face with Harry’s bushy tail. “Niall wants a playdate with Erik, Catherine and Fiona.” Zayn licks up a stripe from the base of Harry’s tail, making Harry purr.

 

Harry is laid on his back as he waits for Zayn, just like he ordered, and the leader of the jaguars returns with mocha-flavoured ice cream. He dips the spoon into the tub and brings the mound of sugary goodness to Harry’s cherry-tinted lips.

“The magic word, baby,” Zayn purrs, literally, earning a huff from his mate. “Fine, I’ll give this to Nirvana.”

“Zayn Malik is the sexiest cat in the entire universe,” Harry giggles more than he speaks the words. “Oh gods, I just yacked up my furballs.”

“You need relaxing,” Zayn purrs again, lapping at Harry’s bare nipple. “Mm, tastes just like you, the sweetest.”

Harry purrs in pleasure, his back arching as Zayn works his tongue downwards. They know that their foreplay is more like pre-round of their crazy sex life (which is really active). The stamina coming up with their lovemaking is just astounding even to Zayn.

“You’re so submissive, baby,” Zayn purrs against Harry’s arse, biting into the skin with his fangs. “I should mark you here.”

“You did, idiot,” Harry mews fondly; Zayn licks down to his perineum.

 

Zayn has come to a decision that he likes eating Harry out. It’s a bit messy and whiny (on Harry’s part) but it comes with perks of wearing Harry out before they actually do the deed. Harry is really vocal during and he doesn’t want to wake his little girl up.

“Tease,” Harry spits out as Zayn delves his pointed tongue in. Harry tastes like lemon-scented lube he always uses to clean his arse before sex. The flavour changes every week but eh.

Zayn purrs, his tongue now embedded inside Harry’s most intimate part of the body. He snakes his hand about Harry’s waist and jerks Harry off. The tiger mewls likes newly born kit, eyes screwing shut. Zayn can feel their souls singing out from ecstasy when Harry comes in long streams.

“Good for daddy,” Zayn whispers in Harry’s ear, legs flung over his shoulders before he thrusts in. Harry purrs, his entire body vibrating from the force. Zayn loves how _responsive_ his mate—his husband—can be; Harry knows for a fact that Zayn scratches his tiger ears just to hear the purrs. He doesn’t waste any time before fucking into Harry, loud, shrill, purrs resonating from the two of them.

“Σ’αγπώ,” Zayn purrs as they kiss, Harry already half-asleep.

He doesn’t imagine Harry’s wide smile before he, too, falls into a deep slumber.

-

“Niall,” Louis complains at yet another breakfast at bed. “I have to check on Fiona today, you overgrown leopard.”

“I’m only five-eight, you eejit,” Niall mutters fondly, capturing Louis’ lips in a sweet kiss. “Our twins are so grown-up! I saw Catherine with ears the other night.”

“They’re kittens, they always have ears,” Louis reminds his husband of two years. “You’re so adorable.”

“I hear Liam found his mate having a panic attack,” Niall nuzzles his nose into the crook of Louis’ neck. “I never liked man witches.”

“One of them happens to occupy this house,” a growl comes from the entrance to the mansion. “Liam was right about his fellow cats being rude as fuck.”

“We’re big cats, excuse you,” Louis growls like a pissed off jaguar. “Oh my gods, my pelt is turning grey!”

“You’re as dramatic as he told me,” the curly haired lad observes, his puppy brown eyes narrowing just a smidgen. “Oh, he tells me that there are three groups here?”

“In the forest, it’s called a clan,” Niall takes a protective stance in front of Louis. “Are witches this inquisitive?”

“Depends,” George sighs. “I’m only here because I’ve found a way to undo the mate bond.”

“It’s what the spirits decided, you can’t do jackshit about it,” Niall hisses, his hackles raised. “Other witches before you have tried.”

“But they didn’t have any support from Bringer of Light or the Son of Darkness,” his eyes darken to a shade of muddy brown. “Now _sleep_.”

-

“I’m a god, right?” Zayn asks his reflection on the mirror. “Well, at least technically.”

“Talking to yourself, big boy?” Harry mews, naked from his deep slumber. “Liam told me they got Niall and Louis.”

“I thought Liam was under captivity?”

“Mate bond,” Harry chides his mate. “George is one powerful warlock with our help.”

“We can always denounce our powers,” Zayn sighs, one paw on Harry’s rounded stomach. “I don’t want you hurt.”

“Speaking of Liam… he thinks I fucked Louis only because I placed a high-ranking illusion charm on him,” Harry mewls, his own paw covering Zayn’s. “I did it to show my powers to him.”

“Now he’s locked up,” Zayn scowls at his mate. “And we’ve lent our powers to George, we aren’t making any sense.”

“George’s bloodline has been loyal to the tigers for centuries,” Harry explains, snuggling into Zayn’s warm embrace. “Liam just doesn’t realise that yet.”

“He doesn’t even know you,” Zayn muses. “Not the way you want him to.”

“I guess.”

-

“You visiting me in prison is highly counterproductive,” Liam growls at his mate who betrayed him. “I get that the witches don’t have a sense of mate in your jujus but I do love you dearly.”

“That’s your mate bond speaking,” George crooks a finger into the bars. “You don’t know anything about Harry.”

Shadows flicker in the background, surprising George.

When he looks back into the cell, his mate is gone.

-

 _“This is why I don’t trust tigers, or anyone outside my clan in the first place,”_ Niall growls fruitlessly, his claws clanging against the magical bars. _“Fuck Harry for doing this.”_

“You can be in your human form to talk to me, you Irish idiot,” Louis mumbles fondly. “I’m too old for this shite.”

“You’re younger than me,” Niall kindly points out. “I had to renounce my position just to be with you.”

“Your father was dying,” Louis remarks. “You didn’t want to become a leader just because your father was dying.”

“That’s part of the reason.”

“You can’t say it.”

“I do love you, and that’s why I gave up my seat,” Niall nuzzles his nose against Louis’ cheek. “That and how your arse jiggles.”

“My arse does not jiggle!” Louis huffs.

-

Zayn purrs at the most adorable sigh on Earth, which loosely translates into Harry and Nirvana napping together. He has an arm wrapped around their daughter, his curls tied back into a bun. Zayn wishes that his life were this easy.

“Picture perfect,” Zayn muses out loud, now sat next to his favourite tigers. “Why must Fate be cruel?”

Harry mumbles something akin to ‘Zayn’s hair’ in his sleep.

“I do love you, but not in the way that I can for you,” Zayn continues, glad that Harry isn’t listening. “I can’t be your mate when all I did was fuck you on a daily basis… what we feel for each other is just physical lust, nothing else, gods. Did you ever realise that? We aren’t mates?”

“You’re an idiot,” Harry growls, his eyes a piercing shade of greyish green. “If we weren’t mates, I can’t bear your children to start with. No matter how strong you are as a god, you can’t make unmated cats have children, so yeah, I’m an idiot.”

“I don’t deserve you,” Zayn caresses Harry’s soft cheeks. “Why do you stay with me?”

“Because I love you, your flaws and all.”

-

Liam didn’t have to tell his dear mate that he isn’t just a white jaguar, he can sense magic is very strong in him. In his powerful animal form, the ground thuds under his paws, invigorating him. After he reaches his destination, he reverts to his human form.

“I can smell you,” his old friend yells out.

“Grumpy as ever, Grimshaw,” Liam rolls his eyes at the white tiger. “Who pissed on your grave?”

“Haha, funny as always, Payne,” the older male’s hazel brown eyes narrow into slits. “I know you have met my distant cousin.”

“Oh yes, Harry Styles, the only _known_ tiger in the forest,” Liam scoffs, his eyes flashing golden yellow for a second. “He sure as hell is oblivious to the fact that other tigers exist.”

“I hide my existence from the entire world, you dolt,” Grimshaw reminds his friend. “I hear your mate is a witch.”

“A man witch,” Liam corrects. “He hates my guts.”

“I would too,” Grimshaw purrs. “You’re so stuck up and controlling.”

“You’re only _half_ -tiger, you quaffed up cocky asshole,” Liam slaps his white tail over his old friend’s mouth. _I hate how my tail shows up when I’m peeved._ “Half-mage, I think?”

“The difference between a mage and a witch is that we practise dark magic,” Nick growls through the barrier of fur. “You taste like blood and sweat, my favourite combination.”

“I think you need a good shag,” Liam purrs sarcastically. “And I know someone.”

“Please say that Tomlinson chick is single for me,” the mage pouts. “I like his arse.”

“He has a mate but _my_ _mate can unlink the mates now_.”

Nick’s eyes shine like moonlit-silvery green.

-

“Explain.” Zayn growls at George, making the curly haired warlock scoff.

“You’re _so_ cut out to be the leader of your people,” George replies coolly. “I mean, you let a fucking _man with_ —your words—borrow your powers so that you can help your henchman.”

“How do you know Grimshaw?” Zayn growls again, his eyes flashing a shade of eerie gold. “No one knows about his status.”

“Oh, I am aces at tracking people and animals,” George replies, bored with this interrogation. “And my specialty happens to be tigers.”

“Enough with the tail-tags,” Zayn’s eyes glow, literally. “What is your business with Grimshaw?”

“I do not share the mate principle like other creatures of the Night,” George tuts at the stupid cat. “Before meeting Liam, of course, I shagged him a lot. You can say we were fuck buddies.”

“Like Louis and Niall,” Zayn’s jaw drops to the floor. “You want to break the bond between Niall and Louis so they become just two cats in love without the mate bond.”

“Perhaps you aren’t useless after all,” George pats Zayn between his speckled ears and teleports to Liam’s hideout.

-

“I got George’s master plan,” Zayn purrs, licking at Harry’s nose. “He’s a talker.”

“I know he used to be fuck buddies with Louis,” Harry doesn’t try to push Zayn away.

“He’s not doing that to get Louis, he wants Louis and Grimshaw to happen,” Zayn kisses Harry’s jaw.

“Grimshaw?”

“You don’t know your own cousin?” Zayn furrows his brows together. “Oh my gods, you were oblivious from him by the gods’ decree.”

“Who the fuck is this Grimshaw?” Harry’s eyes shine an angry shade of pale green.

“The only other tiger in existence,” Zayn gulps. “Did you have sex with him?”

“If I had the memory of him, I would tell you,” Harry snarls at Zayn for the first time they’ve met. “Do you not remember Nirvana smelling like you when she was just born?”

“Gods can’t cheat, at least your pantheon, so I guess that’s valid.”

 _For now_.

-

“I do miss your tight arse,” Grimshaw flicks the embers from his cigarette. “And Harry still doesn’t know of my existence?”

“He’s not as old as you are, darling,” George informs his former sex partner with a growl. “He still thinks he’s the only tiger in the forest.”

“When I was a mere babe kitten, the forest had an ocean by the leopards’ side,” Grimshaw looks nostalgic. “I wish I could take you there.”

“How can someone as powerful as you can’t take me to the past without having gone to the future first?”

“George, you know the power of time-travelling was forfeited from me when I had my first mate,” Nick sounds stoic, as if avoiding the harsh memories. “Guillaume d’Estelle was a good jaguar.”

“You never told me his name before,” George is keen to piece things together. “I’m guessing his successor is Louis.”

“William and Louis, makes perfect sense,” Nick drops his fag and stumps on it. “Why else would Louis have that middle name?”

“But Louis isn’t your mate.”

“The Fates love punishing the First Ones,” Nick smiles wryly.

-

“Update on our little witch,” Zayn purrs, washing Harry’s hair with his hands for once. They’re bathing each other. “He found out that the First Ones exist.”

“Let me guess, you’re one.”

“Nah, too much paperwork,” Zayn chuckles, pressing a wet kiss to Harry’s heated cheek. “Your beloved cousin is the First One, someone whose powers are unrivalled even by the gods.”

“How come no one told me that there was another tiger in existence?” Harry flails his paws out. “It would have been a useful information.”

“He’s also half-mage,” Zayn shrugs, letting go of Harry’s curls that are starting to become long again. “Mages are dangerous by nature.”

“Don’t they have unanimous rivalry with the witches?” Harry leans back against Zayn’s solid chest. “How did he even meet Shelley?”

“Would you believe me if I told you they fucked?”

“Anything seems to be possible.”

“Grimshaw—that’s his name—fucked our little witch because he doesn’t have a mate, or at least not yet,” Zayn licks down from Harry’s jaw to his jugular. “Rumours say he used to have a mate when he was just a little cub.”

“And he’s the reason why George is helping us break the mate bond between Louis and Niall?” Zayn can hear the confusion in his mate’s voice.

“Nick had a mate, if we are to presume, and that’s why George wants to use our leopard as the test subject,” Zayn grabs the washcloth and drowns it with _Cashmere Blush_ body wash. “This shit smells strong.”

“Stow your claws away, Zayn,” Harry rolls his eyes. “I got that for Fiona because she’s going through her everything she sees is hers phase.”

“Tigers,” Zayn lathers all over Harry’s chest, garnering pleased purrs and a tail flick over his groin. “Stop distracting me, I’m trying to wash you!”

“You’re forgetting to use your tongue,” Harry points out helpfully.

“Dirty talking, baby kitten?” Zayn purrs out, discarding the cloth and crowding Harry into the wall of the claw-footed tub. “So bold.”

“Eep!”

 

Zayn hurries and grabs the bottle of lube, (“how come I didn’t notice that?” “You were busy complaining about the method I was washing you.”) and applies a generous amount to his shaft. He slides in without much resistance and starts thrusting in and out at a slow pace. Harry’s eyes turn into a shade of silvery green tint that hints his arousal. Zayn purrs at the tightness, gradually increasing his pace. By the time both of them climax, their purrs are loud and reverberating off the walls.

-

“Harry has disgusting amounts of sex,” Nick wrinkles his eyes at the image George is showing him. “If I remember, may I have an opinion, Hel isn’t that horny.”

“You hate the Norse,” George remarks. “And how come you aren’t attempting me? You no longer have a mate and I do not have to stick to _one-man-only_ shite you cats have.”

“Because Liam marked you, dear,” Nick’s eyes shine silver. “What kind of a self-respecting warlock lets a cat mark him?”

“Let’s be real, Nicholas,” George’s eyes turn metallic copper, a trait all witches and mages share; metallic colour of eyes when you’re feeling intense emotions. “If Louis was a mere human, you’d still love him the way you do now.”

“My tiger knows that his mate is Niall only because I pissed off the Fates,” Nick scoffs, his eyes now molten emerald hue. “But we both know that Louis truly belongs with me.”

“He’s an Omega,” George feels like that’s important but Nick doesn’t. “If he has sex with you, he will conceive your child because you’re his through and through.”

“You want me to help you break the mate bond.”

The only response Nick gets is an evil smile.

 


End file.
